


The Picture of the Mind Revives Again

by Artemis_Egeria



Series: Endgame Shmendgame [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Sequel to “A Formula, A Phrase Remains.” Title is from “Lines Composed a Few Miles above Tintern Abbey” by William Wordsworth.Vision has gone missing after Shuri, Bruce, and Helen revived him. Now they must tell Wanda what they did without her knowledge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Onto the second part of this story. We’ve had some new material and news about the future of Wanda and Vision in the MCU, and the MCU as a whole, since I started my initial plan, but I think I will be ignoring most of it. I am completely disregarding the events of Spider-Man: Far From Home; none of it happened. I may feature a little more Strange and Wanda interacting due to the news that she will be joining his sequel, but that’s about it. 
> 
> Instead of alternating POVs between Wanda and Shuri, this part will alternate between Vision and Wanda.

And now, with gleams of half-extinguished thought, 

With many recognitions dim and faint, 

And somewhat of a sad perplexity, 

The picture of the mind revives again: 

While here I stand, not only with the sense 

Of present pleasure, but with pleasing thoughts 

That in this moment there is life and food 

For future years. And so I dare to hope, 

Though changed, no doubt, from what I was when first 

I came among these hills; when like a roe 

I bounded o'er the mountains, by the sides 

Of the deep rivers, and the lonely streams, 

Wherever nature led: more like a man 

Flying from something that he dreads, than one 

Who sought the thing he loved.

  * William Wordsworth



***

Vision tried to move his fingers and toes, but his limbs were slow to respond to his thoughts. Buzzing filled his head. He opened his eyes slowly, and the world gradually came into focus. All of that was forgotten as he remembered who and where he was. He expected the to hear the sounds of battle all around him, but there was only the quiet hum of computers.

He called out, “Hello.” No one answered. His thoughts were sluggish. There was something very important to remember. _Wanda!_ She had jumped into battle just moments before. He forced himself to his feet and walked toward the window. He finally realized that he was in a different room when the view outside the window was not the wide-open field that he was expecting. Instead, it was a view of the city. He recognized the Wakandan style of architecture, so he was evidently in the palace. But he could not understand why there were no signs of struggle.

Vision attempted to scan the internet to find the answers he was seeking. He was shocked when the timestamp read September 2024. How could he have missed more than six years already? His body slumped against his will. He struggled to bring it back under his control. It felt as if his arms and legs belonged to someone else. He managed to lean against the wall to support his weight as he continued to search.

A search for “Wanda Maximoff” brought up articles concerning recent missions with the Avengers. One article described how the team had recently been handed keys to New York City. A picture showed her smiling with one arm around Sam and one around a blonde woman he didn’t recognize. Sergeant Barnes, Peter Parker, and another man he had never seen before were also present. Wanda was on several lists as the number two and number three most eligible bachelorettes in New York City. Vision also scanned through and quickly closed several Reddit threads about her.

Wanda seemed happy at least. Vision knew how she would hide her true feelings, and he wished to speak with her to ascertain that her surface appearance was an accurate representation of her emotional state. But she had the team. She was still able to be an Avenger and help others, as she always talked about wishing she could return while she was a fugitive. Most of the articles he read lauded her powers and her efforts and proclaimed her a valuable member of the team, as Vision thought they should. People were finally starting to appreciate her as she deserved. He was so proud of her.

Vision forced himself away from Wanda and to the world at large. From what he could gather, Thanos had been successful in his plan, half the population of the universe had disappeared, and they had returned five years later. A full year and more had passed since then. Despite Vision’s free access to the information, the weight of all he had missed fell heavily on him. There was still so much he did not understand. How was he functioning? His hand went to his forehead. He felt the ridges of a stone, but that did not make sense. If Thanos tore his Stone from his forehead as was reported, how was it still in his head?

He heard footsteps approaching his room. Without thinking, Vision phased himself through the wall, remaining incorporeal as he floated above the city. He needed someplace to sit and think, alone. He traveled to the forest. When he found a convenient branch where he could perch, he widened his search to discover more about the world today.

Vision researched the other Avengers. The roster was quite different than it had been. He bowed his head in grief when he realized both Tony and Natasha were gone, having sacrificed themselves to save the universe. One of the men in the picture was Doctor Stephen Strange. He had apparently become Wanda’s mentor, if certain news articles were to be believed. Sergeant Barnes had been healed by Princess Shuri and had joined the team. King T’Challa had taken on a larger role while focusing most of his energies on Wakanda. Vision scrolled through information on others who were also only with the team part of the time; he knew none of these people. He tried and failed to process all the changes that had occurred.

Vision frowned when he saw that Thaddeus Ross was the president of the United States and was running for re-election. It appeared that he was still not facing accountability for his involvement with the RAFT. It was at least a relief that the Accords were no longer in force.

The sun was beginning to set when several of T’Challa’s Dora Milaje passed underneath him. He slipped further up the tree to hide among the leaves. He did not know why he did not simply make himself known to them. He knew that T’Challa was still king here and Shuri was in charge of developing Wakanda’s technology. Surely, they could help him understand and get in contact with Wanda and the others. But he could not confront another person right now. It was all too much.

Vision remained where he was, absorbing this new world. He scanned through every article he could absorb on the politics, religion, and culture that were all unfamiliar to him. So much was different from what he knew. He could categorize the data, draw up charts and graphs, but he could not truly comprehend the changes.

It was some hours later when he heard a familiar, precious voice. “Vizh! Vision! Are you here?” Wanda collapsed on the ground beneath his perch. She shouted his name a few more times before she broke into wordless keening. His instinct was to go to her, but he could not move. He could see her distress, but he could not feel it. He realized that their mental link, which he had enjoyed throughout the years they had known each other, was completely absent.

Wanda continued to cry beneath him. Vision began to hate himself. What kind of man was he that he did not try to comfort the woman he loved, that he merely watched while she mourned for him? But still he could not force his limbs into motion.

Eventually, Wanda’s sobs quieted, and she rose to her feet, dusting herself off. She walked away from him with renewed exclamations of his name. Vision knew that it was not too late to talk to her. He could follow her, explain how confused he had been, ask her what was happening, beg her forgiveness for not approaching her immediately. She would understand him. Wanda always understood him from the very beginning of his existence.

But still he did nothing. Darkness fell completely and he remained in the same position. Wanda even passed directly underneath him again on her way back to the palace, head hanging low and steps lethargic. But he did not go to her.

When Vision could not bear the thought of remaining in this place any longer, he lifted himself into the air and began to fly away. He found that it was far easier to navigate through the air than to walk. At first, Vision had no destination in mind, simply away from what he had lost, all the people he could not face.

By the time he had been in the air for several hours, he was able to think more clearly. Vision decided he needed a destination with which he had no connection. That eliminated anywhere he had traveled for a mission with the Avengers or searching for his fugitive teammates, and certainly anywhere he had visited with Wanda.

He settled on Geneva, Switzerland. His typical human disguise would not appear amiss there. He could explore an area that he had not experienced.

Vision flew some hours more before he landed in a back alley, remaining incorporeal until he was firmly on the ground. He was grateful that he did not need food or water or shelter, except under the most extreme weather conditions. Now he only faced the question of how he would fill his days.

And there was one more detail that he had to take care of before he did anything else. He needed to explain himself to Wanda. Vision began composing an email, careful to take measures to ensure he could not be traced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda finds out what Shuri and the others did to revive Vision.

Wanda was furious.

She was sitting in the cockpit of the Quinjet with Carol. She was forcefully reminded of the first time she’d flown with Carol to Wakanda. Except that time, she was still at the beginning of her grieving process and she didn’t know Carol at all. Now Wanda could not speak to her because Carol was one of her best friends and she had hidden this from her. They had sat in silence for a few hours.

Carol finally made an attempt to speak to her. “I understand why you’re giving me the silent treatment, but we all meant well.”

“I would think you would understand how little good intentions mean in a case like this.” Wanda knew this wasn’t the same as Carol’s situation with the Kree, but her hurt and confusion made her want to lash out.

“Look, Wanda, I’m sorry, but they practically begged me to stay quiet about this. It made sense to me when they explained what they were trying to do. They had good reason to believe something might go wrong.”

“Maybe I could have helped if they had told me.” She could have at least been there to ease Vision’s confusion. Maybe seeing her first thing would have helped him.

“Maybe, but we can’t go back in time.” Wanda and Carol both winced at Carol’s accidental wording. That had been a bone of contention before Steve returned the Stones to their proper places. Why couldn’t they just go back in time to fix everything? It had taken hours to convince those that had not lived through the five years between the Snaps that such a solution was not possible. “I’ll get you there as soon as possible.” Wanda nodded and fell silent.

Shuri, Bruce, and Helen met them when they landed. Some of Wanda’s anger had faded, but she could feel it simmering just beneath the surface. Still, they had worked for over a year to bring back the love of her life. That deserved some consideration.

Carol left them to return to her post in New York. Wanda thanked her for flying her there. She needed some time to get over her sense of betrayal, but perhaps she had overreacted a bit. Carol gave them a final jaunty wave and lifted off.

***

Wanda stood in the middle of Shuri’s lab. Their search had still not revealed any trace of Vision. The cameras recording the process of his revival showed him standing up and leaning against a wall before fading outside. Wanda ached to see the clear distress and confusion on his face, but it did not explain why he just left. Unless he thought the battle in Wakanda was still ongoing. But a search of the forest outside the city had not unearthed any clues either. Even if he was confused, he should soon realize that things had changed.

“How long has he been missing?”

“As long as it took you to get here.” Hours. That means he had been gone for hours. What if something was wrong with the solution that Shuri developed? What if he was injured and in pain?

“Please go over what happened one more time.” Wanda needed to understand everything.

Shuri answered, “We started the upload of his consciousness once his body was fully repaired. The scan showed that it had several hours left before the process was complete, so we felt that it was safe to leave him when we were called away for a time. When we returned, he was gone. The Dora who was stationed outside the lab did not hear anything when he woke up.”

“I know what ‘lost’ means, thank you,” Wanda snapped. “What I mean is how is that possible? You told me that you buried him. You said you had tried everything you could and failed. You said Stark’s notes had not provided the answers.”

“I lied. I am sorry, Wanda, but we were not sure that we would succeed. Bruce, Helen, and I agreed that this was the best way to proceed, but it was my idea at first. Do not blame them.”

“Fine. Just go on, please.” She had far more important things to worry about right now.

“When we returned, the scan from the Cradle indicated that his brain was operational, but he was nowhere to be found. We have been searching for him since that point.”

“How far could he have gone? He is a little recognizable.” Wanda tried to control her anger and panic. She should be thanking Shuri for doing what she had come to believe was impossible. Instead, all she could see was Vision scared and confused somewhere in Wakanda.

“We do not know. None of the palace guards saw him, and we have not heard of any sightings in the city. We have sent people outside to the battlefield and the forest as well.”

Wanda ran her hands through her hair, heedless of how she was messing it up. “I don’t understand why he hasn’t tried reaching out to someone.” Her, why he didn’t contact her.

“I do not know, but we will continue searching, Wanda. We won’t stop until we have him back and can determine what he needs.”

“I’m going to the forest to take another look.” She thought it would be the most likely place Vision would go if he were trying to help with the battle that he must think was still ongoing. No one tried to stop her. Wanda passed into the denser part of the forest. After some minutes of calling for Vision, hoping against hope that he would just descend in front of her, she was overcome by all the emotions she had gone through during the last few hours. From shock to hope to rage to joy to confusion. She let herself sob for a time, but then she moved on.

She explored the forest for several hours longer before giving up. She was wrung out and exhausted. When she made her way back to Shuri’s lab, she noted that everyone was struggling to stay awake while they pored over models and security footage. Wanda’s heart softened and her anger did not re-emerge. They were working themselves to death for Vision’s sake. She finally suggested that they all go to bed and get a fresh start in the morning.

Okoye led her to a guest bedroom. Wanda collapsed without even bothering to undress, only peeling off her boots.

***

When they recongregated in the lab the next day, Okoye reported that some of the Dora Milaje had taken shifts exploring throughout the night, but they had not been successful. There was no trace of him. Neither had Shuri’s search of the security footage revealed anything.

Wanda could not imagine how Vision could disappear so utterly or why he wouldn’t have tried to contact her by now unless something was terribly wrong. By lunchtime, they still had not come up with a good solution. Wanda left the others after swallowing down a few quick bites.

She explored the palace as she had not been able to do the first time she was here. She thought that Vision would love the artwork and the architecture. Thinking of him renewed her determination to find him. As Wanda was pacing the halls, trying to think of where to search for Vision next, her phone buzzed with a new text alert. Oddly enough, it did not show a sending number. It only said, “Check your email, please.”

Wanda frowned. She had an official Avengers email account, as everyone else on the team did, but she hardly ever looked at it. The messages she received there ranged from fan mail to questionable requests to death threats that were automatically flagged by the renewed SHIELD to gauge their seriousness. This sounded like a potential scheme to get by the account’s safeguards, polite wording or no. But something told her to follow the instructions regardless.

When she pulled up her email, the first message she saw also had no subject line and no sender. She opened it. She almost expected to have to explain why she opened such a message without showing it to the IT people first, but nothing happened. Somewhat relieved, she scrolled down and began to read.

_My dearest Wanda,_

_I apologize that my abrupt departure from Princess Shuri’s lab caused you distress. I am well. I was not thinking very clearly when I returned to consciousness. My only thought was to rejoin the battle, only to find that the last battle ended over a year ago, and the one I was trying to rejoin over six years ago._

_There was so much information to absorb about the last six years. I hid in the forest on the outskirts of the city and scanned what I could from the internet. I am still adjusting to the absence of the Mind Stone, though Shuri’s replacement seems to have restored most of my powerset._

_I feel that I must be on my own for a time. I worried that if I spoke to you again, I would not be able to leave you. Please forgive me for my selfishness. I was never able to truly become myself during the first three years of my life. I was so focused on the team and keeping you safe, which I do not regret for a moment, that I forgot to think of what I truly wanted from the life that I was granted. I feel that now is the time to do so._

_I have seen your pictures throughout my time alone. It fills me with more joy than I can express that you have built such a strong life for yourself and rejoined the team. I hope that you will welcome me back to become part of it again after I have completed my journey._

_If you wish to contact me, you may reply to this message at any time. It will reach me. If you need me for any reason, I will be there._

_All my love,_

_Vision_

Wanda sank back against the wall for a moment. She almost thought it was someone’s idea of a sick joke, but it sounded so like him. And it was all of a piece with Shuri’s explanation of what happened immediately before Vision was found missing.

She let the tears stream down her face as she read the message several more times. Part of her wanted to be selfish and beg him to come back immediately. But when she thought about it a little longer, she realized that she could not deny him this chance. It was exactly what she had wished for when she was saying goodbye. Moreover, Wanda’s own time on the run, though undertaken under the worst circumstances, had granted her more strength than any other period in her life, aside from the previous year. She had learned greater control and confidence that endured to this day.

Taking a deep breath, Wanda started to compose her reply.

_Vizh,_

_You’ve got to be more careful how you word your letters. I need you always._

_But I understand why you have to do this. Take as long as long as you need, and I’ll wait for you._

_Let me know if you have any questions._

Wanda paused at this point. Her message was a paltry sample of what she really wanted to tell Vision, but she thought if she started writing out all her thoughts, she would never stop. The lines of communication were at least open. They could contact each other if need be.

She considered how to sign off. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but it didn’t feel right to do so by email. They needed to have a real conversation. He needed to hear her voice to believe that she wasn’t simply returning the sentiment because he had said it first.

She settled on:

_I’m so happy you’re back._

_Wanda_

It wasn’t enough, but there would be time to say more later. She rose to go find Shuri and T’challa and get them to call off the search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Vision does some more exploring.
> 
> A word of warning, this was the last of the chapters that I’ve had partially or mostly written for a while. So the next chapter will definitely take longer than my last few updates, but hopefully sooner than two months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision explores more of the world and tries to get acclimated to the new time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can’t believe it’s been a little more than four months since I updated. Sorry. This one’s quite short, but I’ve been struggling with it since I posted the last chapter. We’re almost to 2020, and I’ve decided that my goal for the year is to just do things without agonizing over them so much. So hopefully the next chapter will be quicker. Enjoy!

Vision watched the sun rise over the Italian countryside. He had been traveling around Europe for several weeks. He had been to Germany, Belgium, Romania, the Czech Republic, Denmark, and others, spending no more than a day or two, and sometimes only a few hours, in each location. A deep sense of restlessness filled him. He wanted to travel everywhere, but something kept him tethered to areas where the environment was at least partially familiar. He still determinedly avoided any place that had a connection to Wanda or the Avengers, but he did go to places that reminded him of them.

Tuscany was one such place. He and Wanda had discussed traveling there, but they had not made it before everything was destroyed. It was one of the most beautiful places he had visited. The warm golden stucco of most of the buildings matched the golden atmosphere. The warmth of the sun baked into the cobblestones. He knew that Wanda would love it. Vision thought of sending her a message telling her about it, but the whole point of the exercise he had undertaken was to have some space. So he maintained his silence.

That did not stop him from following the Avengers’ movements, though. Although their quarterly meetings were never publicized, New Yorkers noticed the influx of various air and space craft into the New York skyline. Paparazzi descended on the mansion in more force than usual, hoping for a glimpse of one of the more exotic members of the team.

He could not resist a glimpse of Wanda online, out for lunch with some of the women Avengers. She looked relaxed and happy. He was relieved to see her appearing in such good spirits. Vision considered doing some research to ascertain whom her companions were, to take part in her life somehow, but he decided to wait on that as well.

Vision needed more time. The world was strange. He had always considered humanity somewhat odd, but the stresses of all the recent calamities only highlighted that. The fear pushed humans to extremes. Vision did not want to leave himself open to such traps. Staying away was best for now.

***

A few weeks later, Vision was traveling through a French village when he saw a church filled to overflowing with people dressed in black. He ducked into a side street to change his attire and stood at the back of the crowd. The mourners were listening to eulogies delivered tearfully by an older woman and a young man.

He learned that Gabriel, the man who was being memorialized, had died in a simple car accident. Much of the grief was due to the fact that, after everything the world had suffered, they were still subject to random tragedies. Vision listened attentively to the mourners and absorbed their grief. He could not change what had happened, but he could bear witness.

After the funeral service and burial concluded, there was an open-air meal in the village’s main square. Vision was about to walk away when Gabriel’s fiancé and chief eulogizer called him over. He thanked Vision for attending. Later in the evening when Vision was helping to clean up the area; Gabriel’s mother and fiancé insisted that he stay the night. Vision obliged. He was honored by the hospitality when he did not know these people at all.

***

Vision cast his line into the water and relaxed in his rented boat in the south of Italy. He was not having any luck with catching fish. For some hours, he simply sat, enjoying the sunshine. Eventually he was approached by another boat. The fisherman told him that the area he had picked was bad for fish. They invited him to follow them.

He found their company extremely pleasant. One of the men, an older gentleman who was as skilled an interrogator as Natasha, drew out Vision’s whole plan for the next months and invited him back to his home when he heard that Vision was traveling alone without any sort of schedule. He was reluctant to accept at first, but the man insisted.

One night turned into five turned into three weeks. The Bianchis owned a farm. It was harvest season, and they could use all the extra hands they could find. Vision assisted in reaping the family’s wheat crop and repairing some of their older equipment.

During that time Vision perfected his conversational Italian. One night one of the family’s teenage daughters caught him staring mournfully up at the moon. Mariella asked him what was wrong. He found himself pouring out his and Wanda’s entire story, with certain identifying details edited out. It felt as if a great burden were lifted from him when he had finished. Mariella herself had started crying at his tale. She confessed that she was in love with the son of a rival farmer. Their families had been in bitter competition for years, and she did not know what to do. Vision wished her well, urging her not to give up on her love.

The harvesting finally drew to a close. The Bianchis invited him to stay longer in thanks for all his help, but he was ready to travel beyond this village. He was gratified by the party all the Bianchis and their neighbors held before his departure. The youngest children taught him a traditional folk dance. They were the delighted when he spun them around in the air. The requests for encores did not stop until the adults declared bedtime to a chorus of mutinous grumbling.

He bade farewell to the family laden with the food they insisted on giving him for his journey. He gave a last comforting word to Mariella and a few more twirls to the younger children before finally departing with many promises of keeping in touch and returning if he were ever in the area again.

***

When Vision finally moved on, he decided to leave Europe and travel farther afield. He started off in Morocco. Walking through the golden streets, he enjoyed seeing children playing soccer. He absorbed the colorful bazaars overflowing with unfamiliar leather goods, rugs, and foods. Though many people spoke English, Vision was grateful for his language capabilities when he journeyed into the countryside.

When he settled into a hotel room for the first night, he took the opportunity to catch up on news he had missed during the busy weeks of the harvest. Despite the difficulties of adjusting to this new world, he was somewhat reassured to find that human nature remained unchanged. There were the same sorrows and joys, petty squabbles and soaring ambition, innocence and wrath. It was only a different year.

The next morning he kept a corner of his attention on the local emergency signal, as usual. It was just turning seven o’clock when significant chatter burst across his senses. Vision gathered that there had been a collapse at nearby quarry. He immediately phased through the wall and lifted into the air. The workers who had escaped were desperately trying to lift the fallen stone from their comrades. Vision stepped in, assuring them that all would be well and requesting that they let him work.

He was met with suspicious stares, but when they saw Vision begin to lift the massive rock face with ease, they backed away. As soon as he had lifted the rock enough, the other workers rushed in to pull out the injured. Emergency vehicles had not yet arrived, so Vision triaged the fallen. One of the men’s legs had been badly crushed. Vision did what he could to stem the bleeding. The others were more fortunate. They only had symptoms of concussion and mild shock.

Vision fled as soon as the man he was treating was stabilized. He did not wish to answer any questions or face any undue speculation. He allowed himself to fade away into his incorporeal form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda spends some more time with the assembled Avengers and allies and receives an intriguing new offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I posted the last chapter, I was reviewing what I already have written for this story going forward. It made me excited to get to those parts, so here’s another chapter. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> ETA 4/25/2020: It's been four months since the last update, but I'm still excited to continue this story. I'm working on the next few chapters, and I added a final section to the end of this chapter. It starts, "The next three months..."

“Pay attention, Maximoff.”

“Be careful what you wish for, Wilson.”

Wanda reset her stance while she squared off against Sam. True hand to hand combat, no weapons of any kind. The other Avengers formed a ring around them, hurling cheers and playful insults. She and Sam were the last two standing in this round of sparring during the quarterly full meeting. They did have an advantage because they trained more frequently than some of the others, but Wanda still crowed at getting to the finals.

But that sense of victory was a danger. She had accidentally let herself think that she wished Vision could be here to see this. Such thoughts always sent her down a dangerous path of distraction. They had barely been in contact for the last few weeks. The only messages she had sent him were Shuri’s technical blueprints for the solar jewel and the other enhancements that they had given him and a note that he now had access to his bank account again. There were countless other things she wanted to tell him, but she was trying to honor his request for space.

Sam’s second reminder was less gentle. A sharp blow landed against her side. Wanda felt her eyes flash scarlet briefly. She reset her stance, hands raised in a defensive position as they circled each other.

When she saw an opening, she aimed a kick at Sam’s own side. He dodged out of the way, but left himself unbalanced. He opened his arms to try to remain upright. Wanda pressed her advantage, aiming a blow at his now unprotected stomach. Sam avoided that one as well, but it was enough to tip him over.

He returned to his feet before Wanda could pounce. But she knew she almost had him. He threw a desperate bunch that she blocked easily. They went a few more rounds before Wanda saw a chance to use one of her favorite moves. She used Sam’s greater mass against him as she swept a kick against the back of his legs, causing him to topple over. Wanda held him down for the count. He finally tapped out, and everyone cheered or groaned, depending on whether they had won or lost the bets going around.

“You’ve definitely been practicing in secret, Red.” It was the truth, but she wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of admitting that. She merely shrugged and gave him a hand up.

All the combatants hit the showers before reconvening for dinner. Tonight they broke up into many small tables. She was sitting with Bucky, Valkyrie, and Mantis. They had all found a certain kinship during the year and a half since the final battle against Thanos. But tonight they set aside their shared histories to laugh and joke. There was still pain behind their smiles, but it was to take a break from all their grief with people who understood. 

As usual the evening ended with music and dancing, instigated by Quill, Carol, and Thor. Wanda found herself enjoying the night more than she expected, the great weight of Vision’s death lifted from her shoulder. She hoped that, wherever he was, he was having as much fun as she was.

***

Wanda practiced her meditation in one of the training rooms, levitating in cross-legged position, surrounded by candles to set the mood. She was so lost in her breathing that she did not realize anyone else had come in until she opened her eyes, face to face with Stephen.

“Hello, Wanda, sorry to intrude, but business has called me away. Before I left, there was something that I intended to discuss with you. May we talk?”

“Sure, Stephen.” She drew herself to a standing position and put out the candles, using her powers to flip the light switch. Stephen watched her intensely; it made her want to fidget. He summoned some chairs. Wanda had to admit, if only to herself, that she was envious of the effortless way he conjured things. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I had wondered if you’ve given anymore thought to my offer to teach you the mystic arts. I thought that perhaps with your recent good news, you might be willing to consider it.”

“I don’t know. Avenging is a full-time job.”

“I realize that, but the two are not mutually exclusive. You could be a powerful ally against cosmic and mystical threats. I believe we could work well together.”

Wanda bit her lip. “I’ll think about it.”

“Very well. I will be out of reach for a few days, but you can leave a message with the Sanctum if you decide to accept.”

“Fine. Good luck.” With a final decisive nod, Stephen activated a sling ring and was gone.

Wanda remained alone in the room, thinking about what she would do next.

***

Wanda stood at the front of the training room counting out reps as Peter, Shuri, Cassie, and Amadeus did push-ups. All of the adult Avengers insisted that the teens keep up their conditioning regimen. Wanda was impressed by their tenacity. Her counting faltered a bit when her eye fell on Shuri. Things were still a bit awkward between them since Wanda learned of her deception. She was grateful for all the work she did to bring Vision back, but she should have been honest.

Wanda shook her head to bring herself back to the present. Moving on to the next exercise, she ordered them to partner up. As the sweat poured off of them, she grinned to herself, taking a sip from her water bottle. There were advantages to being in charge.

At the end of the workout, Wanda congratulated them on a job well done and gave them the rest of the day off. She was surprised when Shuri approached. “Wanda, can we talk later?”

“Of course, Shuri. I’ll be in the library. You can join me when you’re ready.”

Sometime later, Wanda sat with a book open in her lap, but not really seeing the page. Shuri knocked and entered. Wanda patted the chair beside her. “What did you want to talk about, Shuri?”

“I wondered if you had heard from Vision.”

“No, I sent him your plans for the stone, but he has not contacted me since.”

“I hope he knows he can contact me as well if he has any problems.”

“I passed your message along to him as well. I just have to believe that no news is good news.”

Shuri nodded. She made as if to rise, and Wanda prepared to say goodbye, but then the girl faced her more directly. “And I wished to apologize again. I was wrong to keep our efforts from you for so long.”

Wanda willed herself not to cry. It had occurred to her many times that maybe she could have revived Vision sooner if she had helped Shuri, Bruce, and Helen, that maybe he would have stayed if she had been there when he woke up. “Thank you, Shuri.”

“I told myself that I was sparing your feelings in case we failed, but I think the true reason is that I feared having the extra pressure. I am sorry.”

Wanda was so used to Shuri being in control and confident in her intellect that she didn’t know what to do with her obvious guilt. So she leaned over and embraced her. “I fully accept your apology, Shuri. I’m sure Vision is fine. He knows how to get in touch with us if he needs anything. He’ll come back when he’s ready.”

When they separated, Wanda was glad to see Shuri calmer and smiling again. She guessed that she had made the right move. “Thank you for letting me get that off my chest.”

“Of course.”

“See you later tonight. Peter, Ned, and I are building the new Death Star set if you want to join.”

“Thank you, but I think I’ll pass.”

Shuri left with a cheery wave that Wanda returned. No sooner did Shuri leave than Cassie walked in. “I thought I would find you here.” Wanda merely smiled and gestured to the spot that Shuri had just vacated.

“Have you changed your mind about arguing for me to join?”

“No, and I won’t. You’re seventeen now. In less than a year you’ll be eighteen and technically an adult. I bet Sam and Carol will reconsider your case then.”

“Alright. Do you have any new missions to tell me about in compensation?” Wanda ignored the lure.

“Things have been quiet lately.” It worried her sometimes. She did not know why the Avengers had not been called to avert any crises for a few months. Cassie pouted in disappointment. Wanda smiled. “But if you promise not to tell, I’ll let you in on the prank Carol and I are planning on the boys…”

***

Hope, Jane, Darcy, Valkyrie, Pepper, Okoye, Ayo, and Wanda were all taking advantage of an unusually warm fall day by eating outside. It meant they were subject to more curious stares and eager paparazzi, but they decided the trade-off was worth it. Wanda let their talk wash over her. She had never had any girlfriends growing up. It was only her and Pietro. And she was still getting to know these women.

Pepper told a story about a negotiation that was going south until Morgan, who clearly took after both her parents, came in and charmed Pepper’s competitors into accepting her deal. Wanda could see that Mother and Daughter were going to be a formidable duo.

After some food and conversation had relaxed everyone more, Wanda talked with Darcy and Jane about their work in the lab. She didn’t understand a quarter of what Jane said, but her passion for her research was infectious. During one burst of explanation, Darcy shook her head and quietly commiserated with Wanda about supporting Jane despite having no comprehension of what she was saying.

Okoye and Valkyrie compared the problems of their respective governments.

Finally, talk turned more generally to the still-recovering world at large. They discussed the renewed United Nations’ initiatives to restore peace, order, and wellbeing to countries around the world.

***

At the beginning of October, on a blustery morning, Wanda showed up at the New York Sanctum. Her routine with the Avengers was getting stale, and she was ready to take on a new challenge. Stephen answered before she could even ring the bell. “Hello, Wanda. Come in.”

“Did you predict I would come today?”

“Nothing so arcane. We have numerous wards placed around the building to warn us of approaching visitors.” He moved aside and ushered her in. Wanda’s eye was instantly drawn to the artifacts scattered around. “What can I do for you?”

“I want to take you up on your offer.”

“I’m glad.”

“Can we start now?”

“I don’t see why not. My schedule is clear today. Come with me.” Wanda followed him deeper into the Sanctum, ready to start out on this new adventure.

***

The next three months passed much more quickly due to Wanda’s dual role as an Avenger and Dr. Strange’s student. Her mind was so filled with the mystic arts and the logistics of saving the world that she had little room to dwell on how much she missed Vision. He still had not contacted her. She was trying not to take his absence to heart.

Such thoughts rushed back in as she and the other core Avengers stood on the platform where the ceremony was held with members of Congress, justices of the Supreme Court, other dignitaries, and Ross’s family during the inauguration of his second full term. They attended reluctantly, but they all felt it was best to maintain their public show of support for the sake of their delicate truce with Ross. Wanda stared at the back of his head, listening to him drone on about patriotism and the sacrifices that must be made to continue the world-wide recovery, struggling to hold in her anger.

Bucky squeezed one of her hands while Carol held the other. Wanda took a deep breath and held onto their support. Ross would never capture her again. She was far more powerful than he could ever be, and the others would never let him get to her either.

When they returned to the compound, Wanda found a welcome email waiting for her. She opened the message to see a picture of a pristine field of snow. _I saw this and thought you would enjoy it. I know you were not looking forward to attending Ross’s inauguration. I hope this picture calms you._

Wanda didn’t waste a second before she started replying. _Hearing from you calms me. Thank you._

To her surprise, she received a reply right away. _I am glad. Would you like to hear more about my travels?_

_Absolutely. Where are you now? What time is it there?_ She wanted to treasure this contact as much as she could. But she didn’t want to keep him.

_I am in Russia. It is the middle of the night here, and I find myself terribly bored. I always miss you more during the night._ Wanda was composing a teasing reply about not missing her all the time when he added a line. _Not that I do not miss you at other times. It is a constant ache, though sometimes worse than others._

_I miss you, too._ She resisted the urge to add that he didn’t have to miss her at all if he just came home; he would return to her when he was ready. _Tell me everything._

They spent the rest of the evening trading stories about Avenging and traveling the world. Wanda wished she could hear his stories in Vision’s quiet, careful tones, but the communication still eased her heart somewhat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision spends some time with Helen Cho and talks with Wanda for the first time since being revived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I’ve been spending more time writing this story again, I’ve decided to make some slight changes to my original plan. Therefore, I added a final section to the end of the previous chapter (starting “The next three months…”) that ties in with what happens here. 
> 
> I wasn’t expecting to update this today, but I got a sudden burst of inspiration. So, this chapter is in honor of the first anniversary of Endgame’s release. I remain bitter and determined to correct the fate it handed Wanda and Vision.

Vision maintained his usual density as walked through the sand of the vast Sahara Desert. After his last trip to Russia, he had wanted a change of scenery and of climate. If he was truly to see what Earth and humanity had to offer, he needed to continue moving over the whole world. He needed to distract himself from the loneliness that gnawed at him and threatened his mission.

A wave of homesickness that had washed over him several weeks ago had caused him to contact Wanda. He had almost flown to New York right away, a desperate plan to meet the team when they returned from Washington forming in his mind. But something was holding him back. He was more than ready to see Wanda and Sam again and meet the new team. He positively ached to be with them at this moment. Though the old compound was destroyed, he had come to learn that home was about the people that one treasured, as opposed to a place of residence. He wanted to go home.

But he knew with every synthetic fiber of his being that he had to remain apart for a while longer. He had to learn himself not only as a superpowered, one-of-a-kind synthezoid or an Avenger or Wanda Maximoff’s lover, but as himself. Those were all parts of himself that he treasured, but it was not enough any longer.

Vision was not ready for all that going home entailed. He was not ready to take up the mantle of an Avenger again. He would always favor fighting for humanity and saving those who needed him, but doing so at need was different from it being his full-time duty. He would be unable to travel except where he had to go for a mission.

Vision had no doubt that the team would allow him to stay with them without the expectation of fully rejoining, but something about that felt wrong to him. It was an all or nothing life, being an Avenger. If he could not devote himself totally to it yet, he should not seek to join them.

He could not go home, but a compromise did occur to him. He prepared a message for Helen Cho. Surprised when she responded almost instantly, he responded with equal alacrity. Within a few exchanges, they planned for him to stay at her lab for a time.

After the business was concluded, Vision felt a sense of purpose and rightness emanate from his neurons and fill his entire self. There was only one thing missing. While he was not ready to go home yet or rejoin Wanda in their new home, he could at least communicate with her. The picture he had sent her a few weeks previously and their subsequent conversation had reminded him of feelings that he had long suppressed. So, he emailed her a story of his recent exploration of Tokyo.

He then embarked on a new journey as he waited for Wanda’s reply.

***

His first few days in Helen’s lab were spent getting acclimated to her new research. After her work on reviving him was finished, she had requested a leave to return to South Korea for a time to help U-GIN and the University of Seoul rebuild. Many of the scientists working with her were the same ones who had been kidnapped by Ultron. Vision was grateful that, after an initial period of nervous silence, they did not appear to hold his connection to Ultron against him, far more interested in the assistance he could offer to their research.

Within two weeks, he was sharing meals and evening activities with his colleagues. They were a tight-knit group, but they were letting him in. They recognized their own keen interest in science and other specialized pursuits in him. It was almost like being back with the Avengers in the early days after his birth.

But one thing still gnawed at him during those long sleepless hours in the middle of the night. He could always enter his resting state, but that time was the only opportunity for him to process his feelings amid the endless research. It was a concern that he had been able to push to the side since his revival, but he knew it would not go away if he ignored it.

He thought back to the first afternoon, when he hovered above Wanda in the forest and could hear nothing of her thoughts. That link had always been their special connection. Part of him wondered if they could even maintain a relationship without it. The rest of Vision’s consciousness rebelled against such a judgment. There was far more to his love for Wanda than their connection through the Stone, but it was important.

She deserved to know. They needed to talk about this shift in their lives. But he did not want to acknowledge the pain and the loss through cold electronic communication. He did not know what to do, so he asked the person he trusted the most in this building.

He approached Dr. Cho one day while she was preparing to go home for the night. “Helen, I have a query for you, if I may.”

“Of course, Vision.” She smiled at him and gestured to the seat across from her. He sat stiffly, folding his hands carefully in his lap.

“If you had something important that you needed to tell a loved one, but it was not immediately pertinent to your relationship, would you tell them right away or would you save the information until the subject arose naturally?”

Helen fell into an expression of deep contemplation. “Well, ideally, I would want more context. A hypothesis is only as good as the information behind it. But whenever I’m struggling with an interpersonal dilemma, I always like to ask myself what I would want the other person to do to me in the same situation. Would you want to know this information as soon as possible, or would you prefer your loved one to wait?”

Vision did not know how to answer that question. With the exception of his regrettable mistake of trying to keep her inside the compound before the break up of the Avengers, he had never kept any secrets from Wanda. She was the only one with whom he felt he could be completely honest. But know that they were apart, he was doubting that telling her about the loss of their connection through the Mind Stone was the best idea.

Vision did not realize how long he had been lost in thought until he noticed Helen was still looking at him in gentle inquiry. “Thank you for your perspective, Helen. I will think on your advice.” He said farewell. On his way back to his room, he passed many of his fellow researchers, but he begged off their requests to join them for dinner.

He truly considered all the changes that had befallen him since he was first attacked Thanos’s followers. Opening himself up to the full range of sadness, anger, and loss, he thought of all that must be done before he would be whole again.

It was around two in the morning when he reached the decision to invite Wanda to South Korea. Helen whole-heartedly approved the plan when he admitted the source of his earlier question, omitting the more private details of their connection.

That afternoon Vision began composing his letter.

_Good day, Wanda,_

_I hope this missive finds you well. I appreciated your response to my last messages, and I am always happy to hear from you._

_Today, I would like to ask a favor. I am currently staying in South Korea with Doctor Cho. I have been assisting with her rebuilding efforts. I was wondering if you would come here for a visit. There is an effect of the loss of the Mind Stone that I would like to discuss with you. It should take no more than a day or two to test my hypotheses._

Vision considered how to end the note. He wanted to conclude with “All my love,” but those words seemed strangely out of touch with the rest. There was also the problem of the silence between them. He thought that perhaps he had waited too long to have this conversation with her. He did not know where they stood with each other.

So he simply wrote:

_Sincerely,_

_Vision_

Waiting for Wanda’s reply was agonizing. He could not help but reread his message and consider how cold and inadequate the words seemed. Fortunately for his thinning nerves, it did not take more than an hour for Wanda to reply affirmatively.

***

Vision stood in the airport waiting for Wanda. It was quite a reversal from all the times he had visited her. When he saw her moving through the crowd, dodging curious looks and picture-takers, he smiled. “Hey, Vizh!”

“Hello, Wanda.” Lingering doubt kept both of them from embracing, but Vision did dare to take her hand. She smiled up at him. “Is this everything you came with?” He gestured to the small backpack she was wearing.

“Yeah, you know me, good at traveling light.” They started walking toward the parking lot. “Um, are we flying to the lab or do we have a car?”

“Actually, I have a motorcycle. They are rather popular here.” He led her to the motorcycle he had ridden to pick her up. When they reached the vehicle, Vision handed Wanda a helmet and secured his own, despite the fact that no ordinary crash could harm him.

“Is this yours?” She seemed impressed, and he was tempted to prevaricate. But that would be a poor way to start this new stage of their acquaintance.

“No, I am borrowing it from Helen.” She smiled at him as she put on her helmet. Vision mounted the bike. Wanda slid in behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso. He reveled in the touch that he had not felt since his restoration. Though he had become friends with the others, it was not the same as his love for Wanda.

That was a contemplation for another time. It was only a brief ride to Dr. Cho’s lab. He had made the trip to the previous day to ascertain exactly how long it would take. His trial had lasted only 5.4 minutes. But as Wanda hugged him closer to her, he found himself taking the long way. It was a full 12.3 minutes before they arrived at the lab.

Vision gave her a tour of the lab. All the areas he frequented were curiously empty. He had expected Helen to be available to meet with Wanda, but she was not in her office or her chief study areas. Vision eventually resorted to showing Wanda her guest room. Prior to her arrival, he had agonized over how to set up her room and whether he should invite her to share his.

But things were not as they were when they had last been together. They did not have a firm foundation on which to share a bed. So, Vision ushered Wanda into her room. She smiled at the vase of wildflowers on the table and the perfectly made bed. He remained standing in the doorway, not knowing what to do with his hands. He simply watched as she laid down her backpack in the corner and bounced onto the bed. “You can come in, Vizh.”

“Oh, thank you.” She shook her head at him, still smiling gently. Vision stepped inside. This did seem the ideal time to begin their necessary conversation. “May I shut the door?”

“Sure.”

Wanda patted the bed beside her. Vision joined her. When she reached out her hands, he took them gladly. “There is much we need to discuss. Since everyone else here appears to be occupied, I would like to begin if you are ready.”

“I’m ready. I’ve been waiting so long to have a real conversation with you.”

Vision hung his head. “I apologize.” She squeezed one of his hands, and he looked up again to see her gazing at him sympathetically.

“You don’t have to apologize. I spent the first year and more after being brought back feeling lost most of the time. It’s a lot to take in. It made all of us act a little strange.”

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I do believe talking will help.”

“I think so, too,” she said with equal softness. They stared at each other for a moment, both lost for words. Then, she squeezed his hands and pulled away. “All right! Let’s talk it out, so we can both feel better.”

**Author's Note:**

> All the news we recently learned from SDCC 2019 has reinvigorated my interest in finishing my three-part story because I can’t predict or control what happens in canon, but I do promise a happy ending here.


End file.
